This invention relates to school jewelry and the like such as miniature school rings, bezel keys, and charms that feature school ring tops and are used as souvenirs or prom favors.
My previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,359 and 3,732,134, disclose a miniature school ring having a bezel with sharp, clear and legible characters that give school-related information. By "bezel" here is meant the annular portion of the ring top surrounding the stone and on which intelligence appears, such as: "Central High School 1976". The ring is easily personalized to display the individual school and class year because its manufacture does not require the making of a stamping die or casting mold such as was required by the prior art. However, the bezels of my previous ring tops were not high enough to accommodate a stone with a faceted pavilion or faceted point. Such stones are used in regular die struck or cast class rings because of their greater brilliance as compared to a stone with a flat base. The bezels of my previous ring tops were not slanted enough to be read from the side view so that they were inferior to the regular die struck or cast school ring tops in this respect.